Seven Coloured Wings
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: A multi-crossover. Satoshi is forced to team up with 6 different groups, each from a different dimension, to repair the time stream before the Renegade Mafia takes over the universe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys~! No worries, I won't take long!

So, welcome to "Seven-Coloured Wings," folks! This is a multi-crossover set in a slightly alternate dimension. The prologue will introduce you to the characters involved, as not all of them will be a part of the main cast (for obvious reasons. Think of this as a cartoon version of "Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology" that's the best reference that I can give you... and that says a lot about what I am doing.) In case it doesn't appear to be obvious later in the fic, I'll tell you who is the main protagonist in this story: it's Satoshi of Masara Town from the anime series, "Pokemon." (Americans and Canadians know him as "Ash Ketchum" and the French know him as "Sasha.") The reason I chose to use his Japanese name was so that I can keep the authenticity of the anime for this fanfic which was one of the many things that I wanted to do for this fic. The blonde-haired hero of "Code Lyoko" has his name spelled "Jeremie" instead of the traditional spelling of "Jeremy" for the same reason as well. You will later find out that other Pokemon characters have kept their Japanese names and titles as well, such as Misty as "Kasumi." The Pokemon antagonist, Giovanni of Team Rocket, will be addressed as "Sakaki of Roketto-dan." (Sakaki of Team Rocket) This is one of those awkward anime fanfics where we don't use honorifics for the sake of universal views. I am not kidding when I say I am not adding Japanese honorifics (despite the fact that I know what they are and what they mean), because I seriously don't want to have to single the Japanese fans out with the fans of Code Lyoko or Kim Possible, or even Cyberchase and Artemis Fowl. The main reason that I wrote a multi-crossover was so that I can have a broad range of viewers, and I can actually be given a chance to show how once cartoon or television show can be just as good as the next. So, if you start complaining about how I gave Japanese names and changed "Team Rocket" to "Roketto-dan" and did not give the characters Japanese honorifics, I will ignore you. Just to keep that in mind so that you don't waste your time.

Well, with that aside, I hope you enjoy "Seven-Coloured Wings." ^^

-Avalons-Healer

* * *

**Prologue:**

A tear in the sky.

At least, that's what it seemed like; with the loose fabric of the blue atmosphere fluttering in Earth's wind.

Satoshi had stopped mountain boarding halfway down the hill to see the strange phenomenon above the rural part of his hometown, Masara Town.

As his pet yellow rodent jumped up onto his shoulder, staring up at the same sight of its owner, Satoshi asked it, "You see that, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded in reply.

_What the heck is that?_

* * *

Matt waited impatiently for his cellphone to be connected to his friend's.

Finally, there was a click and a female's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Inez, are you seeing this?" Matt asked as he stared up at the sky.

"If you're talking about the rip in the sky, then yes." Inez replied, "I'm looking at it right now."

"Where's Jackie?"

"She's with me." Inez answered. "She's trying to contact Motherboard now."

"Y'think Hacker's behind this?"

"Highly unlikely. But, it doesn't hurt to check."

"Motherboard's sending us the portals!" a voice called from the background.

Matt whirled his head to the side and saw the familiar swirling purple vortex, suspended in the air by a strange force of gravity.

"I'll meet you guys there." Matt said before he hung up. Before entering the space of sparkling violet, Matt took one last glance at the rip in the sky.

_"What in the world is going on?"_

* * *

_Beep beep beep-beep..._

Kim stopped walking through the promenade of Middleton and began rummaging through her handbag as the chirping continued.

"Where is it, where is it?! Here it is!"

Triumphantly, Kim pulled out her turquoise communication device out of her bag and pressed the answer button.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Look at the sky."

Kim looked up and gasped as she saw a fluttering gap in the sky, like a rip in a piece of pure blue fabric.

"What the...?"

"Kim!"

Kim whirled around to see her blonde-haired and freckle-faced boyfriend running towards her.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Ron replied as he stared at the sky. Kim looked up as well and furrowed, as a strange, white light emitted dimly from the torn sky.

_"Just what is that thing?"_

* * *

_Rrrrriiiipppp...._

Jeremie gasped and loked up at the sky. A white light was seeping through the blue skies as its fibres were being torn apart.

"What in the...?"

"Jeremie!"

Jeremie whirled around to face a running pink-haired girl in a dark blue dress with frills.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Someone spotted me, Jeremie!" Aelita cried. "We have to get out of here, fast! Before the police come!"

Jeremie cursed under his breath and took one last glance at the rip in the sky before running off with Aelita to the abandoned factory.

_"Just what is going on?"_

* * *

"Artemisia, look!"

Artemisia looked up at the sky to see the sky falling apart, streams of light leaking through its wounds.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"Artemisia, Brian!"

The two teens turned to face a pale man with raven black hair running towards them.

"Father!" Artemisia exclaimed.

"Master Fowl!" Brian cried simultaneously.

"You alright?" the man asked.

"We're fine." - Artemisia turned to face the sky - "But I don't think the sky is..."

The man looked up and gasped. "The space barriers..."

* * *

"...they're dying."

"WHAT?!"

Jeremie and Aelita had assembled the other Lyoko Warriors into the computer room of the factory, away from the eavesdropping ears of overprotective family members.

"Just what exactly do you mean by the space barriers are 'dying'?" Yumi inquired.

"It means that the time stream is collapsing, and the fissures are portals to the time stream." Jeremie explained. "Anybody, and anything can travel through it freely, and even accidentially."

"Including viruses?" Jin asked.

Jeremie furrowed. "Especially viruses: whether it be illness or electronic."

"Dammit." Odd cursed. "That's not good. So much for trying to keep XANA tamed..."

"The time stream is heavily connected with each era's technology, so it's easy for XANA to go from one dimension to the other. And we're not the only one's affected by this." Jeremie continued. "For the fourth dimension, their sky is practically going through the shredder. Pretty soon, their whole dimension will be consumed into the time stream and land crashing somewhere in oblivion."

"That's not good..." Ulrich frowned. "Isn't there anything we can do? If XANA is involved, we must be able to do something, right?"

Jeremie sighed as he contemplated on his friend's suggestion. A moment later, he said, "There is one way." - he looked up to face his friends - "Ever heard of the Lost First Dimension... the one where the world is so different that its not even relevant to the other worlds?"

The other Warriors exchanged dubious expressions.

Jeremie stood from his hover chair and addressed his friends again. "There's someone there that can help us. The question is if he's willing to help or not, and a matter of how we're going to bring him here."

Aelita closed her eyes. "Who is it?"

Jeremie crossed his arms across his chest. "A teenaged ranger by the name of Satoshi of Masara Town."


	2. Chapter One: Contact

**Author's Note:**

Okay, onto - finally - the first chapter! Yays~! ^v^ (drama student coming out of me... ^v^;;)

*ahem* Anywho...

This chapter introduces the universe of the First Dimension: the world of Pokemon as well as the cast of characters that are relevant to the story's plotline. A short description of what the hell is going on is also given for the reader's sake (and Satoshi's). I would love to see how you guys react to what I made Satoshi into after his journey across the different lands of the Pokemon World... ^^

So, without further ado, enjoy~! Please review and critic! ^^

-Avalons-Healer

* * *

**Chapter One: Contact  
**

"Be careful, okay?"

The black-haired teen turned to face his brown-haired mother, his red jacket fluttering in the rural winds of Masara Town.

"I will." He smiled as his yellow pet leaped onto his shoulder. "See you soon, mom."

"Good luck!" the boy's mother smiled back as she waved after her sixteen year old son walking away.

When he was out of sight, beyond the many rice paddies full of workers, she looked up at the fresh rainbow, last night's raindrops dripping to the ground from the roof with a series of _plips._

"Watch over him, Ho-oh." She whispered before she grabbed her gloves and basket and joined the other workers in the muddy waters of the rice paddies.

_Watch over Satoshi…_

* * *

16-year-old Satoshi of Masara Town walked through the open automatic door that led to the center of Headquarters, as the Pokemon Rangers called it.

Ever since coming home from a crushed childhood dream to become a Pokemon Master, Satoshi had decided to join the Pokemon Rangers and soon became an undercover Ranger, mostly in the lairs and bases of various rogue teams around the world.

But this time, it wasn't a base that he had to infiltrate. It was something else…

"Satoshi, you're here."

Satoshi smiled in reply as he joined an older member of the Rangers who had tousled blond-hair and was wearing the basic red uniform of the Pokemon Rangers.

"What's the emergency, Jackie?" Satoshi asked as he faced the holomap in the center of the room. It sowed various worlds and flashing points in between each of them.

"Ask him." Jackie Walker replied as he turned his head to the small holoscreen on the computer system.

A boy roughly around Satoshi's age with pale skin, piercing blue eyes, glasses, and kept blonde-hair was staring back at the pair of Rangers on the other end. He was wearing a strange outfit of a white collar shirt, necktie, and a black blazer in the webcam feed that was being received by the Headquarters.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"My name is Jeremie Belpois." The boy replied. "I am a citizen of the Third Dimension. You saw the rip in the sky, correct?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, while I was mountain boarding. What does this have to do with me, though?"

"A lot more than you think." Jeremie explained. "You're the only one in the entire universe who has the ability to alter the time stream slightly. But your resources won't enhance your powers enough to repair every fissure in the universe, no matter how advanced they might be."

"That's true." Jackie frowned. "Nothing was ever made over here that could enhance supernatural abilities except for a suit that Team Rocket made."

"And that was destroyed years ago, according to your records, correct?" Jeremie asked.

"Basically." Jackie replied. "Seeing how you managed to contact us from the third dimension, I'm not going to ask how you figured that out."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow. "So, that rip in the sky…"

"It's a scar of the time stream." Jeremie answered. Then his expression darkened. "It's dying, Satoshi. And the only one who can save it is you."

Satoshi sighed. "What will happen if I don't save it or I'm not able to?"

"Then the universe will fall into oblivion." Jeremie responded bluntly.

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Well, I guess if you put it that way. Ehh… sure, why not?"

"Please take this more seriously, Satoshi." Jeremie said. "It's bigger than you think. An intelligent virus named XANA from our world is after you for your abilities. He's using the portals as an advantage and plans to take over all of the worlds in the universe."

"And I'm pretty sure that every place in the universe has computers." Satoshi frowned. "Alright, I'm in. For sure. But you're gonna have to do a lot of explaining for me to keep up with you guys."

Before Jeremie could answer, the alarm went off. The hallways and rooms flashed red, a wailing alarm screeching throughout the facility.

The connection was cut off and was soon replaced by a giant red "R" on the black screen.

"Team Rocket!" Satoshi exclaimed. "They hacked into the system!"

As soon as those words left Satoshi's mouth, the doors to the core of the Headquarters burst open and a flood of black-suited Rockets spilled into the room, holding everybody in the room hostage, including Satoshi and Pikachu.

The roof was torn open by a dozen helicopters, a loud, screeching noise of ripping metal resonating in the open air. Fragments and screws fell to the ground in a light shower. As the roof was disposed of, everyone could see the fluttering fissure in the sky.

"Satoshi!"

Satoshi gasped. He knew that voice…

He looked down from the sky to see a red-haired girl with peachy skin and wearing a blue summer dress and black slippers. Her hands were held behind her by a Rocket.

"Kasumi!" Satoshi cried and was immediately held back by two Rockets who fought to keep a struggling Satoshi down.

"Hand over the test subject you took from us!" the first Rocket demanded.

"In your dreams, you creeps!" Satoshi scoffed. "She shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

Satoshi yelped in pain as he was slapped across the face by the second Rocket, pain stinging in his right cheek. As he looked up, he saw that a rocket was struggling to hold onto Pikachu.

"Thundershock, now!" Satoshi cried.

As the Rockets got side tracked, Satoshi and Kasumi knocked their captors unconscious and ran for the now open roof.

"Wait!" Satoshi exclaimed as he skidded to a halt before the ladder. "Jackie, hold on!"

"Forget it!" Jackie hollered back as he smashed two Rockets' heads together, knocking them unconscious. "Run, Satoshi! Go to the Third Dimension! Quickly!"

As a bolt of electricity shook through the Rockets, the two teens finally reached the top of the ladder, where armed helicopters awaited them in the sky.

"Satoshi, what the hell do we do?!" Kasumi cried.

"Why are you asking me?!" Satoshi snapped.

"'Cause you're the one always with the big ideas, dumbass!" Kasumi retorted.

Satoshi was about to answer back until he heard the doors open and saw a tall, broad man with slick black hair wearing an orange suit and green necktie.

"Shit, it's him." Satoshi muttered.

"Where the hell is he?!" the man bellowed as Satoshi snapped a red device out of his belt. He flicked the antennae open and released the disc clipped underneath its head, crying, "Capture on!"

The disc flew around a small area of trees, leaving a golden trail of light behind it. When the disc returned to the device, a flock of Pijons and Pijottos flew towards them at high speed.

"There he is!"

Satoshi took one more glance over his shoulder to see the man in the orange suit reach into his jacket pocket.

"Jump." Satoshi said without facing Kasumi.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, jump, dammit!" Satoshi cried, facing Kasumi as the silver object flashed in the corner of his eyes. As he pushed Kasumi off of the ledge, he cried one last time, "Jump!"

_Click!_

Satoshi whirled around to face the crowd below him, a gunshot echoing around him.

When Kasumi landed on a flock of Pijottos and looked up after hearing the gunshot, she screamed Satoshi's name as the bullet shot through her friend's head, the force of the bullet causing him to fly off of the ledge and into the sky.

Then, the tear in the sky began to glow softly until it looked like a second sun in the sky.

Rainbow coloured wings shot out from between an unconscious Satoshi's shoulder blades. Its feathers sparkled in the bright sunlight and the dim glow of the dying time stream.

Pikachu hit the back of the man's head with an Iron Tail and ran after Satoshi, crying out, "Pikapi!"

As soon as the blinding flash of light engulfed the land, Pikachu jumped onto Satoshi's shoulder and held on for dear life, a small teardrop flying into the air.

When the light faded away, Satoshi and Pikachu were gone.

But the fissure was still there, fluttering in the afternoon sky.

* * *

17-year-old Jin Ishiyama gripped onto the railing of the bridge to the factory until his knuckles turned white as a sudden earthquake shook throughout Paris, the intensity of the fissure's light increasing in the sky.

"Aniki!"

Jin turned to the entrance of the factory to see his twin sister, Yumi – who had shoulder length black hair and wore a black turtle neck shirt with flowing sleeves and a designed opening above her chest and black capris, black leather sandals clad on her feet – clutching onto the sides of the open doorway of the metal factory.

"Yumi!" Jin exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yumi cried as three boys and a pink-haired girl arrived at the scene, holding onto anything they could for dear life.

Jeremie grunted as he climbed up the bridge from the entrance of the factory to get a better view of the sky. He grabbed onto the railing of the white metal bridge until he arrived at his destination.

"Unbelievable…" he whispered.

Finally, the ground stopped shaking, the once shaking ocean calming down, small waves lapping at the shore of the solitary land on which rested the abandoned factory.

The light in the sky dimmed for a moment, making everyone hold their breaths.

Then, a flicker, followed by an exploding beam of light shooting down towards the factory's rooftop from the sky, illuminated the skies once more, the ocean glimmering like a million diamonds. The beam released waves of energy with every force it drove against gravity until it finally exploded, engulfing the ocean in a blinding light.

As soon as the light faded, and everything was back to normal, the six teens ran to the top of the factory either through the staircase inside that lead to the rooftop, or by the ladder against the wall of the outside of the factory.

Once they all arrived at the top, they were shocked to see a black-haired boy in a strange red and yellow uniform over a black t-shirt with rainbow coloured wings sprouting from his back. A yellow rodent-like creature lay sleeping soundly beside him. A gun wound could be seen on his forehead as it continued bleeding on the metal rooftop. His brown eyes had lost their luster and now lay dull and lifeless: a quick death.

Yumi choked back a gag when she saw the wound and looked away.

The pink-haired girl named Aelita – dressed in a blue frilly dress – looked down solemnly, wondering what had happened to the young boy.

The other two boys – a brown-haired boy named Ulrich and a blonde-haired, purple clad teen named Odd – and Jin lowered their heads in respect.

"What happened to him?" Ulrich wondered out loud.

"We just talked with him a few minutes ago." Jin frowned.

"Yeah, before the feed got cut off." Odd frowned.

"A raid?" Yumi suggested.

"Most probably." Jin sighed.

Jeremie furrowed as he continued to stare at the wound. It was a bullet wound, but the bullet seemed to have shot straight through the head.

_So they can't make things to enhance supernatural abilities except for a stupid suit, yet they could make advanced killing machines? You gotta be kidding me!_

"Aelita." Jeremie said.

Aelita looked up. "Yes, Jeremie?"

"Please get the Revitalizer." Jeremie requested. "Looks like we might need that piece of junk after all."

* * *

Pijon = Pidgeotto  
Pijotto = Pidgeot

Just so you know... ^^

Oh, I just realized this...

_Pokemon_: **Jackie** Walker  
_Cyberchase_: **Jackie** Edwards (last name I had to make up... x.x I'm just anal that way...)  
lol... ^^

Until next time, folks~ ^.~*

-vALoN


End file.
